


Safe and Sound

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Inflation, Pregnancy, Unbirthing, how do i even tag this gosh, i guess ?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade needs a safe place to keep the little universe tadpole she has created.</p>
<p>She decides the safest place is inside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Jade wonders where to find a safe place somewhere as dangerous as Sburb. She wonders, as she holds the sphere full of colourful tadpole in her hand, and she looks around. Her eyes are met with luminescent, cold whiteness. Snow blankets the ground around her, and any place she leaves the frog she risks a chance of accidentally leaving it behind. So she comes to the only logical conclusion.

The safest place would be inside her, of course! That’s where human babies are kept, and the tadpole is simply a baby frog. Babies belong in the safest place possible.

Jade’s not quite sure how to go about it, but she knows babies come out – so surely they can go in, too?

She sits with her legs spread, leaning her back against the couch inside her house. Jade’s underwear lay discarded, thrown aside carelessly as she surmises how to go about this. Eventually she decides planning isn’t the best approach here.

So she uses her fingers to spread the lips of her pussy, pushing the tadpole-sphere against her opening tentatively. She bites her lip as she does so, concentrating. It doesn’t fit, but it feels surprisingly good against her clit. She lets out a shaky breath, trying to tell herself this is not a good time to masturbate and that is not what she is trying to accomplish here!!

Jade decides the best approach is to stretch herself wider first. Gently, she places the tadpole-sphere down beside her, bringing both hands back down between her legs to focus on the task at hand. Jade slides a finger into herself, pumping in and out a few times before adding a second. She slides the two in, then out, and adds a third. She scissors her fingers and she pumps them in and out of herself, stretching them wide and then bringing them back together. It doesn’t take much of this for her to be panting as heat pools rapidly in her belly, but she tells herself there’s a task at hand.

Slowly sliding her fingers out of her entrance, Jade reaches over and grabs the tadpole with slick fingers. She’s wet, now, and the sphere the tadpole is contained in slides in much easier than before. She pants and feels her cheeks colour as the sphere slips in, completely surrounded by the walls of her pussy. Jade uses her fingers to slowly push it up further, and it’s almost uncomfortable how tight the fit is when it reaches the entrance to her uterus. She pushes, inch by inch, just a little more and – it slides in suddenly, safely contained in her belly. 

Jade groans, leaning her head back on the couch and breathing heavily. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before, and Sburb be damned because she definitely needs to release all this pent up energy.

She can feel the tadpole inside her, and is acutely aware of its every movement. When it swims around in its small sphere, she can feel it move, occasionally meeting with the walls of her uterus. She begins moving the fingers she had not bothered to take out of herself, breathy moans escaping her as she concentrates on the fact that the tadpole is inside her, and it’s barely any time at all before she’s met with. She orgasms with a choked groan that turns into a content woosh of breath, leaving her with trembles in the aftermath of her orgasm and an idea.

 

It just so happens that that idea is about the other frogs. They need to be safe too, right? Not to mention how wonderful they feel inside her.

They’re everywhere on her planet, and it’s not hard to find and catch one. It croaks in her hand, slippery and almost as wet as she is. She wastes no time in taking it back home, resuming her position near the couch, and spreading her les wide in anticipation. Underwear isn’t a problem; she hadn’t bothered to put them back on last time.

Jade uses one hand to spread the lips of her pussy again, holding the frog in the other. She slowly slides it inside her, the frog squirming slightly as she does so. It’s slippery, and it slides in with ease. It’s nothing like the tadpole once it’s inside her.

The frog moves, squirming and moving inside her belly. Jade gasps loudly, rubbing her clit as the feeling of having something inside her intensifies her lust. Once again, it doesn’t take her long to reach a powerful orgasm.

Jade wastes no time in collecting more frogs to add to her collection, sliding each one inside her and feeling them wriggle and move inside her belly. She watches as her stomach grows, stretching out in until she can run her hand over it and feel the noticeable bump. She suddenly wonders what her friends will think.

It doesn’t stop her from adding more.

 

Unsurprisingly it’s Rose who first picks up on her bulging belly, damn her crystal ball.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]  at 11:48 -- 

TT: Jade.   
GG: hey rose! :D   
TT: Yes, hello.  
TT: Now, if I’m prying, do stop me, but  
TT: may I enquire about the state of your rather protruding belly? 

Oh. 

Well it was only a matter of time.

GG: umm  
GG: that depends really!   
TT: Ah.  
TT: Depends on what, exactly? 

Quick, quick, think of an excuse aghh....

GG: it depends on if you really want to know!  
GG: o:  
GG: i dont think you do  
GG: so um  
GG: maybe dont worry about it!! :D   
TT: I see you’re not willing to confide in me about this.  
TT: That’s fine. If you do decide you’re willing to tell me, please do so.  
TT: At your own discretion of course.   
GG: right!!  
GG: at my own discresion or whatever   
TT: Discretion, Jade.   
GG: yeah, thats what i said! 

Rose has noticed, but Rose notices everything. Jade’s sure it’s fine, and she continues to add more frogs to her collection. She probably would even if it wasn’t fine, if she’s being honest with herself, but she can feel the frogs inside her and the feeling is only amplified now that she can see her belly beginning to bulge.

 

Her stomach is bulging more than can be put off to Jade overeating now, and it’s only been a couple of hours. She’s sure that in a couple more, she’ll have reached maximum capacity and her stomach will reach out so far she won’t be able to see her feet, but for now this will have to do.

Dave notices next, being her current server player though usually too busy to watch over her. She hadn’t expected him to check back in on her, and she’s glad he didn’t do so earlier and catch her in the middle of some tell-tale acts.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG]  began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]  at 14:15 -- 

TG: hey jade   
GG: hi dave!!  
GG: hmm  
GG: now what is it you always say  
GG: hmmmm   
TG: whats all this hmming about  
TG: look at all these hmms  
TG: shit these hmms are taking over  
TG: its like a hmm apocalypse   
GG: but it cant be a hmm apocalypse!!  
GG: the apocalypse has already happened   
TG: wow  
TG: way to make this conversation morbid jade   
GG: D:  
GG: jeez dave  
GG: i was just trying to say sup!   
TG: oh  
TG: is that what all the hmming was about   
GG: yeah!  
GG: im gonna say it now anyway  
GG: sup! :D   
TG: oh you know not much  
TG: just been lazing around  
TG: doing some time shit  
TG: making us rich with billions of boondollars  
TG: shit look at all these fucking boondollars  
TG: theyre everywhere man   
GG: hehe!  
TG: looks like you need to cut back on the indulging Harley  
TG: just because were rich doesnt mean you can spend it all   
GG: dave!  
GG: whats that supposed to mean!! :/   
TG: nothing im just saying  
TG: looks like youve had one too many packets of gushers  
TG: i mean not that youre fat or anything because youre not but  
TG: you know your stomach i mean just   
GG: dave!!  
GG: dont you know its rude to call a girl fat!!!   
TG: but i wasnt i  
TG: seriously weve been here what less than a day  
TG: that cant be from overeating  
TG: no way   
GG: yes way!!  
GG: that is all it is and you better believe it!!!! 

\-- gardenGnostic [GG]  blocked turntechGodhead [TG]  at 14: 25 -- 

Okay, maybe she’d snapped at him. But Dave was still pretty rude, so he deserved it! 

\-- tentacleTherapist[TT]  began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]  at 14:37 -- 

TT: Jade 

Oh no, not again. 

TT: I’m not going to tell you to unblock Dave.   
GG: ughh   
TT: But you really should unblock him.   
GG: fine!!  
GG: but he called me fat, so he deserved it :(   
TT: He tells me that is not quite the impression he was going for.  
TT: Though his approach was rather mediocre, I do admit.   
GG: approach to what!   
TT: Your stomach is definitely protruding quite a bit now Jade.  
TT: And though you might no confide in me, I have some suspicions as to what is going on.   
GG: really :/   
TT: Yes.  
TT: I, too, have sexual inclinations to certain things.   
GG: um...   
TT: Sigh.  
TT: Fetishes, then.   
GG: oh!  
GG: you think i have a fetish??  
TT: I can see everything going on in the game through my crystal ball.  
TT: And though I have taken to avoiding seeing what you are doing in the past few hours for, er, various reasons.  
GG: oh   
TT: I have a rather strong inclination that I know what it is that is causing you to have such a protruding stomach.   
GG: wow  
GG: uh  
GG: sorry rose, i didnt know you could see me! D: 

Well. That’s kinda awkward. 

TT: It’s fine Jade.  
TT: I will give you your privacy until you have finished indulging yourself.  
TT: And I suppose if you are going to be inclined to continue doing such things.  
TT: I will tell Dave to kindly not check in on what you’re doing, or ask any more questions.   
GG: thanks rose!! :D 

TG: jesus fuck harley  
TG: next time just tell me to lay off  
TG: sending a guys half-crazy sister after him is not cool 


End file.
